First Day
by JWBullfrog
Summary: Rose is going into the family business... Like it or not.


"Yes mother. Yes I know. Yes I have everything. Cell phone... lunch money... mask...bandages...asprin... Emergency Medical Recall Beacon... I'm all set. No, I don't want you to come with me. I'm just getting to the site now. I have to get off the phone now... goodbye Mother... I'm hanging up now."

Jeez. You'd think I was going off to college out-of-state or something. Honestly I'd rather be going off to college instead of taking over the family business.

I know what your thinking, "why does she need a mask?" Well, the truth is, Its my first day as a Superhero.

My name is Valentina Rose. No, really, that's my real name. I know mother insisted I pick something more dramatic and secretive but honestly I think I would die of embarrassment if I had to introduce my self as "Mental Girl" every day.

Mother liked that name by the way.

I didn't really want to be here but it's not like I have much choice do I? I mean, you know who my Mother and Grandmother were. Right? When you grow up with their old war stories of how they kept the world safe from the Nazis and Communists, you just don't really have much of a normal childhood you know? And, to top it all off, because Mom got her genes scrambled (ask her if you want to know how, she'll be happy to tell you) I have "gifts" that they keep telling me I have to use "For The Good Of Mankind."

By the way, it's embarrassing the way you can hear the capital letters and see the tears in their eyes when they say that. I almost expect a marching band to appear out of thin air and start playing "God Bless America."

It's kind of sad really.

I'd rather just get through school, get a 9 to 5 job somewhere, and live a quiet, boring, normal life in the suburbs. Being heroes was such a part of their lives that they really can't understand that I might not enjoy wearing Spandex and getting beat up every night.

Not that Spandex, or any other clingy fabric, is an option for me. I just don't have the figure for it. I always thought it was part of the package though. You know the deal, you get superpowers, and as an extra bonus you get a perfect smile and a bikini model's figure.

Trust me, it's a lie. Not that I'm bitter. Not much. Not often.

Well, this is the place. It seems that there's been a mysterious illness in this part of town that has been changing people into violent, crazed, maniacs. The police have the area quarantined and have asked for help rounding up the victims. It's been classified as a "low threat" situation so whenever something like this happens (almost every day it seems) it's a chance for rookie Heroes like me to get a feel for the job. Think of it as a field trip...with fists.

I'm supposed to talk to one of the officers on site to find out what they need me to do. Why is there never a cop when you need... oh, there he is, right next to the blonde in the tights. The tall...gorgeous...stacked...blonde in the tights. I know it's all part of the look but, honestly, you'd think she'd fall over in those heels. Why is it that every Superheroine looks like a centerfold? Except me that is (envy Rose, envy.) And where in Heaven's name did she pull that gun from? It's taller than she is. Oops, there she goes, I guess it's my turn now. I'll just wait for him to notice me...any time now...yes, mister policeman, that's what a blonde in tights looks like from behind... are you going to wait till she gets over the horizon? Oh he's actually looking this way. My turn now?

"Valentina Rose isn't it? Not a bad name. Take this over to the doctor in front of the hospital, he'll tell you what to do next."

Well, this is it Rose, you're off on your first mission. I'll bet Mom and Gramma are on the sofa watching this on the news. I'll bet they're recording it. Some kids have embarrassing baby pictures. Me? I'm going to have years of "Little Rosie's First Mission." I should have my head checked. Well, it's a good thing I'm already going to see a Doctor.

Ok, so for the last hour I've run errands for just about every cop in the neighborhood and haven't even seen one of the infected. Face it Rose, Plain, Skinny girls in glasses do not get the best assignments. Typical. Still, I understand what Mom was trying to tell me about it all being mostly dull. Guess I should have listened more. Here's the next cop. What now? "Go fetch a dozen doughnuts?"

"We need you to arrest two of the infected in the quarantine zone over to the Southwest. Come back to me when you're finished."

Well how do you like that? An actual mission. I was almost ready to just give it up and go home. Alright Rose, let's get this over with. Lets see, if I were an infected lunatic, where would I be? Hm... everywhere apparently. Lets start with that one over there.

"HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

What the? Everyone was supposed to have been evacuated by now. Quickly now Rose, this just stopped being a game. It came from around the corner. Move, Rose, move. Oh my goodness, it's the blonde. They've got her surrounded and there's no prize for guessing what they have in mind.

Fortunately, it's my mind that counts. Focus...concentrate...imagine a dart of pure mental energy...aim...remember what Grandmother told you: "Remember Rosie, you don't need to get close with mind blasts. Stay at the edge of your range and they wont be able to hit you."

OW! Unless they start throwing rocks and bottles at you. You forgot to mention that Gramma.

Keep shooting Rose, it really seems to hurt them. Then again, it's no picnic for me either. It's exhausting. I need a moment to catch my breath. I guess it's time to see if my other trick works. Right, what was that? Pick a target and you should be able to steal a bit of their kinetic energy. You, yes you with the lead pipe, you're getting too close. WOWIT'SAMAZINGIFEELMUCHBETTERABITL IKETOOMUCHCOFFEEINTHEMORNING ...hah, hah. Lets work on that one a bit later, Rose. But that seemed to do the trick, they've all run off.

"Those were all mine! NOOB!"

What the hell is her problem? I save her life and maybe even her virtue (I doubt it) and she calls me a noob? What's a noob anyway? OK, how do I get back to the police line? More importantly, how am I going to get these bodies back by myself?

Out of all the places in the city this could happen in, why is this the only neighborhood without a coffee shop. I could use a Latte right now. I've been chasing infected all over for hours and I need a break. I'm supposed to meet someone named Coyote now. That's right, a real, experienced, superhero. Apparently he's been hanging about for hours watching over things. You know, I figure if he'd been over here busting heads with the rest of us, this would be all over by now.

There he is.

By the blonde.

Have a seat Rose, this is going to take a while. Yes Mr. Coyote, she's pretty, she's perky, she's top heavy...and she's got a big gun. There she goes! Wait a few seconds Rose, let him regain his composure. Sad.

"We need you to investigate a nearby office and rescue another hero who hasn't come back."

Huh, maybe he has been paying attention. He sent Little Miss Silicon off in a different direction. Well, let's get to it, the door's not too far away.

Well that was easy, there's the person I'm supposed to meet. I thought I would have to search the whole building for her. What was her name again? "Flower Knight?" I suppose that's not as geeky as "Mental Girl" would have been. She's cornered but at least she's still fighting back. Let's get in there, Rose.

OKTHATSONEDOWNTWOTO...go. Hah, hah, hah. If I could only bottle that, I'd make a fortune. Wow, she's pretty good. I don't think I've ever seen someone kick somebody that hard and two arrows at once? Awesome.

"Thank you, I got overwhelmed. I'll help you clear out the building."

She'll help me? I should be following her. Wonder if she needs a sidekick? One at the top of the stairs...got him. I'm getting better at this. Another behind us...OHNOYOUDON'T...whee, that's a rush. I think she just broke his jaw with that punch. Go girl.

Is that it? Did we get them all? What's next? Clues. I was supposed to be looking for clues. Hm, looks like somebody forgot to close down their computer. Maybe...aha! I think this is just what the police need. Lets get this to Coyote.

"No Mother I'm OK. Just a little tired is all. Look, I'll be home a bit later than I thought I would today. I have to take the train over to Galaxy City for a bit and speak to someone named "Back Alley Brawler...

The End. Sort of.


End file.
